seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The Battle of Water 7 part 21
Masatoshi, grabs Freya's sword, and throws her away. He blocks a kick from Malk, and smirks at him. "So, I heard you were a really famous chef before you became a pirate. Shame I never tasted a meal from you." "Well, don't worry, you can have one of my deluxe meals. I call it the Natine Fish's saliva." Malk covers his knife in poison, and slashes at Masatoshi. Masatoshi backs away, but is nicked by the poison. Masatsohi begins to have problems standing, and he falls to his knees. In one swift motion, he stabs at himself, and sucks out the poison. Malk is shocked, and cleans his knife off with a special poison cure. "Damn, he got rid of it before it set in. He's good." Masatoshi, grins, and looks up to Malk. "I'm sure that tasted better then your actual food." "Low blow man." Christie, lifting her hammer, rushes at Masatoshi, but Zozo gets in front of her, and grabs her. "Christie, get out of here!" "What?" "It's too dangerous!" "I want to help!" "I know, but he's too powerful! If you die..." "WHAT IF YOU DIE?!" "If it protects you... I'll gladly die." "Then what? I'll lose someone I care about." "Christie..." Freya puts her hand on Zozo's shoulder, and stares straight at his face. "Let her." Zozo, looking back at Christie, and Freya, looks pained, but he nods. He stares back at Christie, and hugs her. "Please... Don't die." "I won't. I refuse too." Masatoshi, seeing the two hug, has a massive psycho smile, and rushes at them. He causes his hand to become clawed, and attempts to slash at them, but Oak blocks it with a rose whip. "I believe you have forgotten some of us. If you wish to harm my friends... You first must deal with me." "Then let me!" Masatoshi kicks at Oak, and Oak is pushed back, but he grabs a Pop green. He slams his all over him, and rose vines full of spikes cover his body. Oak is surrounded by a vine armor, and he folds his arms. Masatoshi stares at the outfit, and is completely confused by it. "I don't understand... You have thorns all over you. Don't they hurt?" "They do. But it is worth it." "Worth what?" "Protecting some of my friends." Masatoshi snarls, and Attacks Oak. Oak wraps a vine on Masatoshi's arm, and twists it, causing Masatoshi to be cut up by the vine. Masatoshi winces, and Oak is in pain from the Attack from Masatoshi. Oak is pushed back, and Ness jump in front of Oak. "Stay down, let me and the second sexiest man ever deal with him." "Ness, you're talking about yourself again. But, as sexiest, smartest, and the kindest man to ever be born, I can forgive you for it." Taka is right next to Ness, and the two put their back together, and do a peace sign at Masatoshi. "Calm down dude! Don't you know who you are dealing with? I'm Ness, and he's Taka! Together, we form the best bro/friendship/duo to ever be formed! When people talk of the Attack pirates, we come to mind." "Never heard of you two." "... When we said that, we meant that we our the secret weapon of the Attack pirates. Only the elite of the elite in the Attack pirates know of our very existence, and only our captain knows of our deadly power. So prepare yourself, for a roller coaster of pain, misery, and soiled pants! YOUR SOILED PANTS! COME AT US BRO!" Masatoshi slaps the two aside in an instance, and the two hit the floor. They get up, and do Kamen poses. "Well... We tried!" They fall over, and Masatoshi rushes to end them. Taka grabs Ness's legs, and twirls around. He throws Ness at Masatoshi, and Ness turns his arms into springs. "DOUBLE TWIRL SPIN PUNCHES FROM HELL!" Masatoshi stops, and focuses his body. "TEKKAI GO!" The strongest form of Tekkai known. Ness strikes Masatoshi, but Masatoshi is unharmed. Ness, grabs his eyelid, lowers it, and sticks his tongue out at Masatoshi. "Fool!" Taka, is behind Masatoshi, and pulls at his ankles. Masatoshi falls down, and is confused. How did he not know? Of course, he was too busy concentrating on the Tekkai to notice Taka. He tries to get up, but Ness body slams him. "STAY DOWN!" Taka, stands up, and starts to stomp on Masatoshi's face, while having his arms over his head and doing peace signs. "GOOD TIMES!" Christie, lifts her hammer, and strikes Masatoshi at the side of his head with her hammer. Masatoshi blacks out, and the three jump away from him. Nathan, completely shocked, pumps his arms up. "We... We did it! I can't believe it! We actually did it! We beat the golden lion!" Oak, pumps his arms up, and runs around Masatoshi. "We have succeeded at defeating someone very strong. Hurray." Oak smiles a little, and stops. Masatoshi is in front of him, in an instant, and everyone is completely shocked by the speed of Masatoshi. "Rokuogan." A large flash comes from Oak's back, and Oak falls over, with his body twitching from the Attack. Masatoshi stomps on Oak's head, and rubs it around the ground, while panting a little, but he is mostly furious. He snarls, and his face soon becomes twisted in complete hate at all the others. "You little shits... I played around too much... Like some damn cat... Well no more. Now... I finish you all off. I'm going to kill you, just like I will kill this damn idiot." Masatoshi twists his foot, and a crack sound comes out of Oak's neck. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc